Two schools, One family
by zina-shipper-2016
Summary: When two rival high schools are forced to merge, life for several students gets turned upside down! As rivalries are made and friendships are formed, can such a feat be accomplished? And will they all make it to graduation in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first Disney fanfiction and it's focusing on two rival schools being forced to merge. All characters involved in the story are from Disney movies. Please review as I would love to know what I could do to make the story better.**

 **Chapter One: The Merge**

It was a hot July morning when the e-mail arrived. Ariel Waterman was relaxing on one of the loungers besides her family pool enjoying the early morning sun before it got too hot and she had to go inside. If she spent too long in the afternoon sun, her fair skin resembled a tomato. Being a redhead meant that she was more likely to burn even with factor fifty sunscreen on. She was just about to turn onto her back to make sure her tan was even, when her dad's furious roar echoed from the house and through Ariel's headphones that were playing Queen's greatest hits. 'ARIEL WATERMAN, YOU GET UP HERE THIS MINUTE!' Anxiously taking her headphones off, she jumped off the lounger and ran back into the house. As she raced towards her father's study, she thought back to the last few days to see if she could recall anything she did to make her dad this mad. Her room was clean, she did her chores, her grades had come weeks ago and they were good so it couldn't be that, she knew that he hadn't discovered her secret stash of clothes; he had to go to a chest buried under a pile of sweaters in the very back of her wardrobe for that and he couldn't stay there for more than five seconds because he hated the smell of her perfume, had she logged out of her social media? Panic then replaced the blood in her veins. She had used her dad's laptop to check her Facebook last night! What if he had opened the internet it showed her Facebook page because that was the last thing it was on last night? What if he saw the pictures of her in her 'other clothes'? Oh no!

Entering her dad's study she tensed up immediately when she saw he was indeed on the laptop. Glancing at the screen she relaxed a tiny bit when she saw that he was on his e-mail rather than a Facebook page, ok worst case scenario averted. Fixing her gaze on her father, she saw him madder than she had ever seen him; well at her anyways; she was always his favourite and often managed to get away with murder but right now she didn't know what she did was so wrong. 'What's the matter Daddy?' she asked innocently. In response he jabbed a finger at the laptop screen. 'I just got an e-mail from your school. Care to explain why?' Scrunching up her nose Ariel moved closer to the screen to look at the e-mail. Scanning the contents briefly, a small smile broke out on her face. 'Daddy did you read the e-mail at all?'

'I don't need to young lady; I know from experience with Adriana that an email from the school means you've broken at least three school rules.' Adriana was Ariel's older sister who was the second youngest and had just graduated this year. She was known for pulling pranks and getting into trouble. The only other person in their entire school who had been in their principal's office more times than her was a senior named Flynn Ruder. 'Daddy will you please just read the email.' Frowning a little at how his youngest seemed just about to burst out laughing, he leaned over and read the typed lines. Usually when he got an email it was usually about Adriana's behaviour and jokes and could he please come in at his earliest convenience. This email however contained totally different information:

 _'_ _Dear Parents and Guardians,_

 _We hope that this email reaches you in good health and that you are all enjoying the nice summer weather. The reason this email is being sent out is to ask all students as well as their parents or guardians to please attend a short assembly on Monday the 25_ _th_ _of July at 11:00 a.m. in Disney High's school auditorium. This is a mandatory meeting for all parents, guardians and students to attend. We apologise for the short notice but this is a rather important assembly as we'll be discussing major changes to the school. The reason you're not being informed of these changes through letters or emails is to allow you to ask questions regarding these changes and how it will affect your child and their education._

 _We look forward to seeing you there and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to contact us._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Walter E. Disney_

 _School Principal'_

'Oh my bad' Triton said in a sheepish voice, while Ariel started to laugh unable to hold it back any longer. 'Well can you blame me' he said defensively, 'Adriana only graduated this year, when I saw that email I was reacting on auto-pilot.'

'Yes Daddy' Ariel giggled 'is that it?' Triton sheepishly nodded his head. 'Good, now I'm going outside' Ariel said already halfway out the door.

Triton then slumped in his chair going over the email again. 'Easy mistake to make' he muttered to no one in particular.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ariel and her dad walked into Disney High's auditorium and were immediately hit by the crowds. Now the school didn't have a large population nor did they have a tiny in the middle of nowhere population. They have an average population but Ariel had never even seen some of the teenagers that were present right now.

'Ariel!' Turning, Ariel saw her two best friends Belle and Mulan running towards her. Squealing with delight, trio hugged as this was the first they've seen each other since the start of July as Ariel had gone on family vacation for two weeks. 'Where are we sitting?' Ariel asked looking around for a place to sit down.

'Snow and Charming are saving us some seats' Mulan replied, before turning to face Triton, who was watching the girls excited reunion with amusement. 'Excuse me sir' Mulan said politely 'but mine and Belle's parents are sitting over by the exit over there if you wish to join them' pointing over to where their parents and Mulan's grandmother were talking. 'Yes, yes, I'll get out of you girl's hair won't I?' Triton laughed 'well I'll come find you after this assembly, will I Ariel?' 'Yes, bye Daddy' Ariel replied eager to catch up with her friends and as she turning away, she heard her father mutter under his breath 'I never knew this many students attended the school.'

Dragging Ariel over to the far end of the auditorium as far away from their parents as possible, Ariel spotted Snow White and her childhood/best friend Henry 'Charming' Osborne saving a row of seats for them. The moment she saw them coming, Snow immediately jumped up and ran over causing another group hug to happen between the girls while Charming was concentrating on saving their seats from students and parents alike.

'So how was Greece, Ariel?' Belle asked her as they settled down into their seats. 'It was amazing' Ariel said dreamily 'we went sailing around the Greek coast in the family boat, the views were amazing and I got you girl's presents!' 'Your summer seems so much better than mine' Mulan admitted jealously 'my parents have been on my case about studying hard and joining clubs and all the usual stuff. When they saw the email they thought I done something wrong. It took ten minutes to convince them that it was a group email and I did nothing wrong.' 'My dad just saw the email was from the school and thought I did something wrong. In his defence though Adriana had only graduated a couple of weeks ago, he was still acting on autopilot' Ariel laughed remembering her dad's sheepish expression.

'Hey, speaking of that email, does anyone know what it's about? And who are all these people, they can't all be freshman, most of them look way too old' Charming asked, glancing around. Looking around Ariel saw that Charming was right. When she had first came she had written off the large number of people present as incoming freshman, but now that she had a second look she saw that the majority of students looked older, most of them looked like juniors and seniors and Ariel knew for a fact that they didn't even go to Disney High.

'Who's that blonde girl with Anastasia and Drizella?' Belle asked pointing to the Tremaine sisters were. 'I think that's their step-sister, I remember them saying that they have one' Snow answered turning to get a good look at the girl 'but I thought she went to Auradon Prep on the other side of town.'

Auradon Prep was a private school and Disney High's biggest rival. Both schools were situated in the same town and it wasn't uncommon for the two schools to square off against each other. They tried to outdo each other in everything, from whose football team scored higher in the league, to which school had the highest GPA, to which school had more students attending, to who won the most awards. Disney High usually did better but that didn't stop the Auradons from constantly bragging about their successes and that the majority of their students were from rich and well known families.

'Look there's Principal Walt now, maybe he's going to explain why we had to be here' Snow said turning towards the stage. As the small group settled back down in their seats, their principal coughed into the microphone and struggled to get everyone's attention. 'Excuse me everybody, may I have your attention please?' The noise then started to die away and soon every eye in the room was turned towards the stage where their principal stood. 'Yes, thank you all for coming and I apologise once again for the short notice the email was sent out on. The reason you are all here is because the budget for education has been cut in half.' If he was hoping to get gasps of shock or any form of reaction really then he was disappointed; most students couldn't really care about it and the parents just wanted to know how it affected their children. 'Because of that' Mr Disney carried on 'the State can no longer afford to keep all the schools running, so they have decided to merge Disney High and Auradon Prep together in order to reduce costs. Now that got a reaction. Students immediately started to complain, to shout, to argue, while the parents struggled to make their concerns heard over the general ruckus.

'QUIET!' a voice suddenly screamed over the noise. Up on the stage beside the Disney High school principal was some lady, who looked like she survived living with the dinosaurs. Once the noise died down she continued. 'Hello everybody, to all those who don't know me I am Yzma, principal of Auradon Prep. I know that you parents will have some concerns over this merge, but I assure that this will not affect your child's education in any way. In fact as part of this merger I will be taking over as principal of Disney High as Principal Walter Disney is retiring before September and will personally make sure that no child suffers in their education because of the merge.'

This announcement got murmurs of approval from the parents who were pleased to know that their children's education wouldn't be affected, while the students themselves gasped with horror. Flynn Rider couldn't believe it. Now he didn't mind the merge too much as it meant that there were more cute girls around, not to mention a bigger student population meant less focus would be on him – perfect for pulling pranks. The thing that really got him worried though was the fact the Mr Disney would be retiring. Hell he was a great principal! He was always up for a laugh and he was one of those adults who could take a joke (well he had his limits) but Yzma lady looked like living proof that dinosaurs had once walked the earth and Flynn doubted that the lady could take a joke.

'Well your screwed' his best friend Aladdin whispered to him as the Yzma lady droned on about school times and important dates and stuff like that. 'How's that?' he whispered never taking his eyes off the stage. 'Because that Auradon Prep lady looks like she wouldn't know a joke if it slapped her on the face, so I think your time of getting away relatively scot free when it comes to your pranks are over' his friend Phoebus answered leaning over from the row behind him, Aladdin and Hercules, where he was sitting with the rest of their friends, Eric and John Smith. I think you better watch your back Ryder.'

Flynn was just about to answer that remark when a new voice echoed through the hall, 'THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!' the man roared, stamping his foot on the ground. He looked to be Chinese and was dressed in a military uniform. The boy sitting beside him, who Flynn assumed was his son looked torn between agreeing with his father and wanting to die of shame because of the way he was acting. 'Did that man just stamp his foot?' Hercules whispered, while the rest of their group sniggered at how childish he was acting. 'General Li if you could please wait until the end, we will be more than happy to answer any quest-'the Yzma lady said trying to calm the man down so she could finish her speech. 'No I think I speak for all Auradon Prep parents here when I say that this whole thing is unfair. We pay good money to send our kids to your school and now you're saying that due to 'lack of funds' we have to merge with a public school! What are you doing with our money?' that got cheers sent up from the crowd. 'And what our children, the majority of them have plans to go to an Ivy League school and now your jeopardising the senior students chances by throwing them into a new school when they should be thinking about college and forcing them to mix with lower GPA'S.' 'Did he just say we have low GPA's?' a shocked Belle whispered to Snow, who shrugged wanting to see how long they'd let the crazy guy rant before someone stepped in. 'And what about the sports, are the students who were practically guaranteed to be captions of teams, are now going to have that reward taken away from them?'

'Ah excuse me' a new voice rang out into the mix. Everybody turned to see a girl standing up on her chair looking at the General Li guy at what could only be described as annoyance. To nobody at Disney' High surprise it was Tiana Rose, one of the most hard-working and determined girls around. She was just entering her senior year but she already took part in a huge amount of clubs, she got perfect grades, she never missed a day ever, and worked two jobs to pay for college. Rumours had started back in their freshman year that she would her class's valedictorian. 'How much do you want to bet that she's mad her valedictorian place is jeopardised?' Flynn whispered. 'I bet ten bucks, she's madder that the man said we had low GPA's' Aladdin whispered. 'You're on.'

'First off, General Li, it isn't only your child that's being affected here, it's all of us, it's a big change for every student, for some of us it means leaving a place we know well and moving to a totally different school, it means new classmates, new teachers possibly, a new way of teaching things but it's happening to all of us. Your complaining about it won't stop this from happening. Second of all we do not have low GPA's! Our parents may not be able to send us to a fancy private school but that doesn't mean that we are less intelligent or that we study less or we aren't as dedicated to achieving our dreams. We work hard too! Your talking like just because your child goes to a private school means that their automatically going to be accepted into Harvard or get captaincy of the football team and now that your merging with a public school that means they'll never get it; well here's a newsflash: nobody gets anything in life just because of who their parents are and where they went to school. The only way you get anything in life is through hard work. And if that two school merging means that you have to work a little bit harder to get want they want so what? If they want that badly they'll do it! That goes for everything in life! Lastly getting to be captain of an extra-curricular isn't a reward. It's a privilege you earn through hard work and dedication. Other students work hard for that honour too because they care about their team whether it's football or debating or cheer-leading. Their willing to put in the effort to earn that title and to do everything in their power to help the people who feel the same way about their club, achieve their very best. So don't act all high and mighty. We want to achieve our very best too.'

For a few moments the gym was silent, and then someone stood up. A girl, probably in her late teens from gyspy descendent and emerald green eyes looked at Tiana and slowly started to clap. Other people joined in and soon the noise was deafening. Smiling a little, Tiana sat back in her seat as her best friend Lottie hugged her. 'You go Tiana girl!' she squealed in delight.

'Yes, uh thank you, uh –'Yzma said as Walt whispered a name in her ear, 'Tiana' she finished. 'And General Li in regards to your question about extra-curriculars, the teams from both schools will merge and captions will be selected, looking at each individual players skill and leadership abilities, before deciding on captaincy and who makes the team and for the GPA-'.

Phoebus didn't pay much attention after that. Instead he just glanced around the room taking everyone in. The general Li guy still seemed mad, but Tiana's speech seemed to have knocked him off his high perch, there were parents paying close attention to the speech, probably looking for anything that might affect their children, some students he recognised from Disney High, others he guessed went to Auradon Prep. Some were with their parents, others with their friends. He spotted the gypsy girl who was the first to clap for Tiana. She was sitting with another girl of Native American descendent, and a hunchback boy. The girl saw him staring and blew a kiss, winking an eye as she did so. Feeling flustered he quickly moved his gaze away and continued staring around the room. After seeing that there was nothing more interesting going on, he faced the front again, just in time to see Flynn hand Aladdin ten dollars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the assembly there were refreshments being served in the room next door, but it was mostly the parents who were still there at that point, trying to get extra information about this merge out of a teacher. The majority of the students realising that they were now able to leave took off for more cooler places that they could hang, some opted to stay by the carpark to wait for their rides home to come out, while others took advantage of the nice weather to walk home.

Snow and Charming had decided on option three and after Snow had said farewell to the other girls the two set off home, walking down the sunny tree-lined streets towards the suburbs.

Snow and Charming have been friends since they were babies. Their mothers had been best friends and they often spent a lot of their time together allowing the two children to become close. All through elementary school and middle school the two had remained close but they started to drift away a bit in high school. Snow had made friends with Belle, Mulan and Ariel while Charming often drifted between groups never really finding a particular group of friends to hang out with. That and their conflicting schedules made it hard for them to hang out but they were still as thick as thieves. They could talk to each other about anything and only saw each other as siblings despite many people in their school assuming that they were going out.

'So what do you think about them merging the two schools together?' Charming asked as Snow was digging around in her handbag for something. 'I don't mind it actually. I mean we're not freshmen so it's not like we'll be intimidated by the new school and the huge numbers, we're still in Disney High so we know the place and we're only juniors so we don't have to worry about it affecting our grades for college just yet.'

She then drew a plastic bag out of her handbag and offered it to him. 'Strawberry lace?' she asked. Taking one out of the bag, Charming chewed on it thoughtfully, while Snow leaned her head back, lowering the lace into her mouth as she did so. 'Hey Snow?' he asked thoughtfully. 'Uh-hum' Snow answered. 'Who was that girl with the Tremaine sisters? I know that's their step-sister but what's her name?'

'I don't know' Snow admitted, 'I know it begins with a 'C' but that's all. Why? Got a crush have you Henry?' she teased. Elbowing her in the side Charming then started to run ahead so Snow couldn't attack him back. But the truth was he couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She was very pretty with strawberry-blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked so cheerful and kind and maybe he wanted to get to know her a little. There was no crime in that was there?

Charming was knocked out of his thoughts however when Snow jumped onto his back wrapping his arms around his neck, cutting off half of his air supply and wrapped her legs around his waist piggy-back style. Quickly grabbing the back of her knees to support her weight before the duo fell to the ground, Charming tried to get both his breath and balance back while Snow was laughing at him. 'Yes! Yes! I am the supreme ruler who has won against you in the battle of strength; you will now obey my every command!' Charming briefly considered dropping her as revenge for almost choking him, but decided at the last minute to give her a reprieve. 'Where to my lady?' he asked in a posh voice. 'Back to my palace' Snow answered in an equally posh voice 'where I can watch the latest episode of 'Pretty Little Liars', but before that, stop at the corner shop. I'm almost out of strawberry laces.' Neighing like a horse, Charming then pushed the thoughts of the school merge and the Tremaine's pretty step-sister out of his head, as he galloped down the street with his best friend on his back thinking of nothing but strawberry laces and who the hell was 'A'.

 **And that's chapter one! And just in case anyone's wondering:**

 **All students involved in the story are junior and senior students. This is too make it easier to merge storylines if needed and because it would be too weird to see freshmen hanging around seniors**

 **For anybody wondering why I made Ariel's last name Waterman, it is an English and Dutch last name meaning boatman or water carrier. And Ariel's dad Triton is the owner of several shipping companies so I thought it'd be a nice reference to what he does for a living.**

 **I also got inspiration for having two rival schools merging by another fanfiction story I read. It's written by pamplemousse46 and it's called 'The Pretty Little 100'. This is not a Disney fanfiction; it's a crossover between 'Pretty Little Liars' and 'The 100'. I'm not sure if it's available here but you can read it on archive of our own if you want. I recommend the story though it's amazing!**

 **I've gotten the ideas for some of the friend groups by morloth88 comics on deviant Art and on Disney High another fanfiction, written by Nina-D-Lux, but I am incorporating my own friend groups as well (Charming and Snow White being best friends and mixing with Ariel, Belle and Mulan. There will be some friend groups that'll end up merging as the story goes on (not going to say who) and I will include back stories as to how people met and became friends.**

 **What do you think about Yzma as principal? I always loved watching her in the 'Emperor's New Groove' and 'The Emperor's New School' and I really never see her included in Disney High school fanfics even though she is Disney and is pretty funny.**

 **And finally what did you think of Snow White and Charming? Personally Snow White is one of my favourite princesses and she's always lumped together with Cinderella and Aurora so I wanted to see what's she's like away from them and what type of friendships she could have. I also love the idea of her and Charming being best friends and having a brother-sister kind of relationship. I don't think either characters are fleshed out enough in their respective Disney movies and I wanted to add something to their characters. Also while we do see a close platonic friendship between opposite genders a lot (Esmeralda and Flynn being a good example) it hasn't really been done with the 'traditional' Disney characters before (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora and their princes) and I think it's nice to show it between Snow and Charming.**

 **So that's all for chapter one and please review so I know what you think. And if you're disappointed that your favourite Disney character didn't show up remember its only chapter one! It's just the beginning. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The First Day**

 **Yay second chapter! Thanks to everyone who read and left a review or favourite. The author's notes are at the bottom including a list of what student's are from what schools and what year they're in. Enjoy!**

As the school bus got nearer to Disney High, Shang squeezed his eyes shut and tried to figure out if he was going to be able to make himself invisible for the rest of the school year. It didn't seem likely. It didn't help that he was one of the tallest boys in his entire grade, not to mention one of the strongest in his school, but now after his father's behaviour at the meeting everyone would know what he looked like. Not for the first time Shang wished he had a group of friends so he wouldn't be by himself when people decided to mock him. But he only had himself to blame for not making any.

After hearing a shriek of pain from further down the bus, Shang turned his head to find the source of the noise almost immediately. A trio of friends Yao, Ling and Chien Po were sitting a few rows down from him. Chien Po who had two whole seats to himself because of his size was sitting behind his other two friends and was watching nervously as Yao attempted to get a mouse trap off of Ling's hand. Yes a mouse trap, why the hell were –

'Chien Po what part of your tiny brain thought that placing a mouse trap in your school bag was a good idea?' Yao grunted, as he tried to prise open the trap.

'It was for protection' Chien Po said nervously, 'I heard the kids at Disney High had a habit of bullying new kids and since we're starting at their school we are new kids all over again so I thought in case my bag gets taken by some bullies, at least my lunch will be safe.'

'You don't have to worry about those bullies, Chien Po' Yao said in an assured voice as he made progress in opening the trap.

'I don't?'

'Not a bit' Yao confirmed as he opened the trap up far enough for Ling to slide his injured hand out, 'because I beat the stuffing out of any guy who tried.'

'Yeah me too' Ling beamed and wrapped his uninjured hand around the one that was injured. Ling was well known for his sunny personality and being Auradon Prep's resident joker along with a senior called Esmeralda, he may hold onto a grudge longer than Chien Po, who was a big believer in forgive and forget but he didn't like to stay mad at people. Shang wondered how long his joker title would last at Disney High there must be a ton of jokers and pranks going on there. It was a public school after all. 'Just warn me next time I want to borrow a pen and your hiding mouse traps in your bag.'

With the crisis averted Shang turned around and tried to focus on the scenery. Disney High was located on the other side of town and now if he wanted to get to school on time he would have to get up forty minutes earlier each day so he wouldn't miss the school bus. As they got nearer to the school and the traffic started to get heavier, Shang started to get really nervous, which surprised him. He never got nervous or scared in his whole life. He wished he had a friend to hang out with, but the Auradons avoided him due to his nature of insulting and embarrassing anyone who tried to befriend him and the Disney kids would have their own friend groups and wouldn't want to be friends with the kid whose dad threw a hissy fit in a public meeting. If his dad hadn't acted like that then this merge wouldn't have been so bad. He would have kept his head down, studied hard, got captaincy of the soccer team even with the extra competition and would have sailed through the next two years without a bother. But it was too late for that.

As the bus shuddered to a halt and the doors opened with a hiss, Shang mentally prepared himself for another school year, before grabbing his bag and stepping off the bus and immediately bumped into someone.

'Hey watch it!' the person snapped and shoved Shang out of his way.

'You watch it' Shang shot back, all thoughts of not drawing attention to himself forgotten. He never took any crap from anyone and he wasn't about to start today.

'Oh look who it is' the voice chortled, 'General Temper-Tantrum's son.'

Shang shot his head up to glare at his tormenter and immediately realised this may be a fight that he might not be able to win. His tormentor was well built with even more muscles than Shang had. He was taller than him too so he was most likely a senior. He seemed to be incredibly popular as he was flocked by both girls and guys alike. Most of them football players and cheerleaders judging by the jackets they were wearing.

'Well where's your daddy today?' his tormentor asked as more students crowded around them, eager to see the first fight of the year. 'Is he off shrieking to anyone who would listen?'

It took all the self-preservation skills Shang had not to plant his fist straight into the jerks face. After the merge, he had managed to convince his father not to send him to a 'better' boarding school miles away on the condition that he wouldn't let this merge affect his permanent record. Getting into a fight on his first day would only get him booted into that school. So instead he just looked into the eyes of his tormentor and decided just to get the better of him using his brain power instead of fist power (which probably put the guy at a disadvantage already but he didn't care). Smirking, he carefully looked him up and down before lazily drawling 'actually he's off protecting the public from a vicious caveman that escaped from the museum of natural history. I better call him and tell him that it's standing right in front of me.'

The guy blinked a little shocked at the insult while various students who had gathered around him began to laugh at him agreeing with the caveman phrase. Looking around Shang saw that the majority of students who were laughing were from Auradon Prep, while students who looked like they were from Disney High looked shocked and/or worried. Out of the corner of his eye, Shang saw this beautiful girl with slender skin and dark almond shaped eyes wearing a jacket with Disney High's crest on it. She shook her head at him in despair and looked genuinely worried for him. Maybe this was a signal for him to back away now.

'Oh so pretty boy here thinks he's funny' his tormentor said, having gotten over his shock.

'Oh pretty boy! Good one Gaston!' one of the students who looked to be supporting Gaston cried. 'Hey Pretty Boy what's the matter, wasn't daddy able to stop the merge?' the student taunted Shang as Gaston's supporters and various other students from both schools began to laugh at the nickname. Pretty soon they were all taunting him and crying out 'Pretty boy!' to Shang as Gaston looked pretty smug that he managed to get the caveman remark brushed under the rug. Gritting his teeth, Shang shoved the boy who started it all out of his way – he heard Gaston call him Le Fou what kind of crazy name was that? - and marched up the steps to the school doors, wishing the merge happened to some other school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle pushed through the more crowded than normal corridors trying to get to her locker so she wouldn't be carrying around a big heavy bag all day. It would take time to get used to all of the new students here and that she would have to be a bit rougher in the corridors if she wanted to get to class on time. Every few steps there were people in her way just standing there and talking. Belle struggled not to get irritated at them, but it was difficult. That was why they had a yard and classrooms. So people could talk there and not clutter up the halls! But the majority of students doing it were Auradons so maybe they weren't allowed to do it at their old school.

Down the other end of the corridor she could hear Gaston's booming voice letting her know that he had entered the school. Picking up her pace, Belle tried to get to her locker without Gaston noticing her. When she, Mulan and Ariel arrived at school this morning, they noticed Gaston starting to pick a fight with the General Li's guy son. Belle had opted to ignore the fight and head into school, eager to put as much distance between Gaston and her as possible, while Ariel and Mulan had chosen to wait outside for Snow and Charming as they were running late. Belle wondered whether a physical fight had broken out between the two or if Gaston would try to isolate him like he tried to do with Peter Pan, a boy in her year back when they were freshman. Tried being the key word in the sentence as Peter had an easy going charm that just made people like him and despite Gaston's best efforts the boy was incredibly popular. That didn't mean that Gaston made life easy for the boy; instead he tormented him for most of the year until Peter's older sister Tink, who was in the year above Gaston found out and threatened to stick her cheerleading pom-poms where 'the sun didn't shine' if Gaston didn't quit it. He left him alone very quickly after that.

Looks like Gaston has found a new target as well, Belle thought as she remembered the boy in the meeting. He looked tough enough to handle himself but Gaston and his twin sister Vanessa had a habit of wearing a person down until they broke. It was a personal talent of theirs. And if they teamed up together they would make your life a living hell. She remembered last year, when a freshman girl called Alice accidentally dropped her lunch on the ground and it splattered Vanessa's brand new white heels, her and Gaston teamed up to make the poor girls life a misery. They destroyed her in the end. By the end of April the janitor had found her curled up in a corner in the basement, off her head on drugs that she turned to in order to get away from it all, muttering about a white rabbit and a tea party. Last time Belle heard she was sectioned in a mental hospital. The teachers weren't able to prove the twin's involvement in it all but everyone knew it was all their fault and they got off scot free.

Uttering a silent prayer in her head for Alice and that she'd one day get better, Belle was just about to turn around the corner when paying more attention to her thoughts than the hallway got the better of her and she bumped into someone. Books and papers went everywhere on the ground. 'Oh I'm so sorry' Belle apologised as she started to gather up all the sheets of paper. 'That's all right' a voice said, - a familiar one too, where had she heard it before? – 'Belle isn't it? I've been looking for you. Can we have a little chat in my office?'

Looking up, Belle saw that it was no other than the Auradon Prep lady Yzma who said she was taking over as Principal of the school. She had just knocked her new principal over. On the first day of school. Who apparently had been looking for her. Junior year was not off to a great start.

Yzma rushed Belle into her office just as the bell rang and the general mob of students rushed to get to their homerooms on time. A part of Belle was relieved not to get thrown into the chaos, but she was wondering what her new principal wanted from her, but the moment she entered the office she saw that they weren't alone. There were two other people present. A girl with short brown hair and huge green eyes, who was wearing a pink t-shirt with a green chameleon on it and blue jeans with flowers embroidered down the legs. There was also another woman who Belle assumed to be her mother, who had thick curly black hair and was wearing an expensive suit. She looked to be only in her early thirties but Belle guessed she was probably at least ten years older than she looked. Motioning for Belle to sit down, Yzma then went around to her desk and sat down.

'Belle, this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Belle. Rapunzel is only starting public school today after being home-schooled, so I'm asking you to watch out for her as you both have the exact same schedules. I'm sure she could use the help especially now that the merge has happened and we have double the numbers. I've heard very things about how responsible and caring you are so I can count on you right?' Yzma asked, looking at Belle from over the top of her spectacles.

Mutely Belle nodded her head, relieved at the fact that she wasn't in trouble and that her principal had heard enough good reports about her to trust her, despite having never met her. 'Good' Yzma said looking satisfied, 'then I'll write you girls some late passes so you won't get in trouble with the homeroom teacher for being late.' With that she opened a drawer and started to write something down on a sheet of paper.

'Well I best be going' the other women said, rising up out of seat. Turning to her daughter, she gave her a kiss on the forehead as goodbye and without another word, swept out of the room. Glancing at Rapunzel, Belle saw her give her a timid smile and a little excited wave. 'And here you go girls' Yzma said handing them two sheets of paper with their names, grades and reason for being late written on it. 'Now off you' she said dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

The two girls hurried from the office into the now deserted corridors. Glancing at her timetable again, Belle saw that she (well they seeing as their timetables were apparently the exact same) had Mr Hades for homeroom. Belle had no idea who that was so she guessed he used to teach at Auradon Prep. Turning to Rapunzel, she saw that she waiting for her to lead the way. Remembering how nervous she was when she first started here and how hard it was to make friends she flashed Rapunzel a friendly smile and lead her down the hallways towards homeroom.

'Hey Rapunzel' Belle asked as they stopped off by her locker, quickly putting in her combination Belle shoved her bag in and slammed the locker door shut. There was no way she was carrying that huge bag up a flight of stairs to their room. 'If you don't mind me asking why are you only starting public school now?'

Rapunzel gave a tiny smile and fiddled nervously with the ends of her hair. 'Well a couple of weeks before I was to start elementary, I got really sick and got admitted into hospital; turns out that I had cancer. A highly aggressive form and every time that they thought they cured it, it came back. My mum didn't want me to go to public school, not when my immune system was so low and I could pick up an infection, so I was home-schooled. Then last year I've been given the all-clear after trying some experimental drugs. I've been cancer-free a year; the longest amount of time ever. My mum wanted to make sure that I didn't get sick again before she'd let me start school, so I had to wait until this year to join' she explained avoiding Belle's gaze.

Belle immediately felt like the worst person ever. Blushing red she started to stammer out an apology, but Rapunzel interrupted her, 'no Belle it's fine, you didn't know, I don't mind it, but can you not tell anyone else please? I don't want it to get out.' 'Yes of course' Belle quickly agreed, eager to make up for ever asking the question in the first place. 'The only bad thing about the treatment though' Rapunzel said looking Belle right in the eye; which was tricky as they were walking up a flight of stairs, 'apart from the fact that I got sick a lot is that all my hair fell out. Before the treatment, I had long blonde hair that reached down to my waist, but it's only starting to grow back and it's brown. The treatment can do that sometimes. Anyway enough about that, is there an art club in here? I love painting and drawing, I do it all the time whenever I have a free moment.'

'Yeah we do have an art club' Belle said, remembering the colourful posters informing students about it in Ms Porters art room and in the hallways. 'Well I don't know what's happening with it now and who's in charge, but I think it'll still go on.' Just then they reached the door of their homeroom. Through the pane of glass set in the door Belle could see a middle aged man with greyish skin and for some odd reason, spiky blue hair standing in front of his desk and he appeared to be calling the role.

'Well here we are' Belle said, placing her hand on the door knob, 'you ready?' Rapunzel gripped her school bag tighter and nodded excitedly. Smiling a little at the girls eagerness to go to class, Belle opened the door to the classroom and walked inside, Rapunzel scurring after her. Almost immediately every single head turned to stare at them while the teacher gave them a look of pure annoyance. 'Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up' he said in a dry tone. Flushing a little, Belle handed him her pass and after a moment of confusion, Rapunzel followed suit. The Hades guy barely bothered to look at them before he waved them away. 'Take a seat' he said in a bored tone. Quickly scurrying to the farthest empty seat from Hades, Belle quietly slipped into her seat as Hades now started to explain upcoming school events for the semester. Glancing at Rapunzel who was listening attentively, she decided to introduce Rapunzel to the others at lunch if she didn't meet them in one of her classes. She had a feeling that Rapunzel would get along well with them. But for now, Belle turned her thought on to whether or not the library had updated the fiction section like they had promised over the summer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Flynn and Aladdin were relaxing on the stairs, attentively listening in case anyone was coming along and they had to hide under it again. Neither boy was in the mood for dealing with the stuffy Auradon's or their least favourite teacher Jafar, who they had for homeroom. Nah they were more in the mood for just chilling on the stairways and eating Duke's breakfast rolls. Streching out more Flynn looked up and down the hallway, before almost choking on his breakfast when he saw someone going towards them. Hitting Aladdin on the arm to get his attention, he pointed towards the person and the two boys immediately started to gather up their things. However the attempt was in vain as the person ran towards them before they could hide.

'Hey wait!' the voice said. Cringing a little the two boys turned around before immediately sighing with relief when they saw that it wasn't a teacher but another student. 'Oh thank God you're not a teacher' Flynn smirked before settling back down onto the stairway. 'Name's Ryder, Flynn Ryder, now what are you doing out of class young lady?'

'I can't find the classroom' she scowled, 'and my name isn't young lady, it's Esmeralda.' 'Oh yeah, I saw you at the meeting about the merge' Aladdin said, eyeing her. 'You were the first person to clap for Tiana.' 'Because she was right' Esmeralda said. 'That General Li guy was a real jerk. It wasn't fair for him to treat Disney High like it was an inferior school when the records show that Disney High is the better school. Now can one of you please tell me where room 49E is please?'

'You have Jafar for homeroom?' Aladdin asked in horror. 'Yeah' Esmeralda replied. 'Well so do we and trust me showing up fifthteen minutes late will only win you a week's worth of detention, he won't care if it's your first day.'

'Really?' Esmeralda asked, 'that hardly seems fair.'

'Because it isn't' Flynn yawned. 'Trust us. This is going to be our fourth year with the guy and we are not looking forward to it. In fact that's why we're hanging out here.'

'Want company?' Esmeralda asked with a twinkle in her eye. Aladdin shrugged. 'As long as don't go ratting us out to a teacher we don't care.'

'Wouldn't dream of it' she smirked, settling herself down between the two boys. 'So what do you guys do around here for fun?'

At that question Flynn straightened up and looked at her skeptically. 'Now when you say fun' he started in a suspicious tone, 'do you mean fun as in extra-curriculars or fun as in pranks?'

Esmeralda gave a little snort at that. 'Do I look like the type of girl who wants to do extra-curriculars?' she laughed. 'Oh course I meant pranks. Back at Auradon I was the prankster Queen!'

'Well your majesty' Flynn said in a snooty voice while giving her his first geniune smile of the school year, 'allow me to introduce myself. I am Flynn Ryder, Pankster King of Disney High and this is my second in command Aladdin.' 'I didn't know the Auradons even liked pranks' Aladdin commented. Esmeralda shrugged at that comment. 'Most of them don't' she said, 'but I don't care about them. The majority of them are all just stuck up little rich kids.' 'But doesn't that make you a stuck up little rich kid?' Aladdin asked confused. 'Not really' Esmeralda asked, 'because first off: I'm not rich. The only reason I was attending that school was because my older brother Clopin taught there and he managed to pull some strings and get me in without paying a huge amount for fees. Second off, the moment I even thought that I was acting stuck-up, I would have thrown myself off the roof of city hall.'

'Well Esmeralda, it seems you have earned our approval. Now it seems we have half an hour until homeroom ends how about we spend it doing something worthwhile?' Flynn grinned.

'Like what?' Esmeralda asked.

'Like playing a back to school prank' Flynn suggested. He was immediately met with cries of approval from his companions. 'Great! Now I have a perfect idea -' he began.

Half an hour later the prank was ready for action. The boys who were firm favourites with the dinner ladies, had managed to borrow their clingflim and streched it over all the ground floor doorways, waiting patiently for an unsuspecting victim to walk into it. Standing on the stairwell where they met a half hour earlier, the trio admired their handi-work. 'You know Esmerlada' Flynn commented as he slung an arm around each of his partners in crime, 'I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'

'Likewise Ryder' she laughed. 'And in 3, 2, 1,' Aladdin counted just as the bell rang. At once the doors opened and various students and teachers spilled out from them. And what a sight to behold. The ones who reached the doorway first had become wrappedin clingfilm and had dropped their books and fallen to the ground in an attempt to get it off. Those right behind them had immediatley tripped and caused a huge pile up in the hallways that pile-up just kept getting bigger as more and more people arrived. Holding on to each other for dear life, Flynn, Aladdin and Esmeralda were nearly hysterical with laughter at the scene before them.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' a cold as ice voice behind them asked. Auradon's head prankster working together with some Disney High pranksters to cause chaos in the school when we're not even an hour into the new school year? I think I'm going to have to put a stop to that at once.' Slowly the trio turned around and looked into the cold eyes of their principal. Looks like she really didn't know how to take a joke. Maybe now would be a good time for Flynn to break out his famous smoulder.

 **And that's chapter 2! And here is the list of characters in case anyone's wondering:**

 **Disney** **High**

 **Juniors: Belle, Mulan, Rapunzel, Ariel, Eric, Snow White, Peter Pan, Charming**

 **Seniors: Flynn, Tiana, Aladdin, Hercules, Charlotte, Phoebus, John Smith, Gaston, Vanessa, Anastasia, Drizella, Bimbettes, Le Fou**

 **Auradon Prep**

 **Juniors: Shang, Milo, Jasmine, Jim Hawkins, Florian, Ling, Yao, Chien Po, Kronk, Wendy Darling, Kuzco, Aurora, Philip, Cinderella**

 **Seniors: Beast/Adam, Meg, Kida, Nanveen, Esmeralda, Quasimodo, Pocahontas, Giselle, Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam**

 **Now time to get to my reviewers!**

 **To JosieoftheRose: thank you I'm so glad you like it! I can't wait to watch Flynn and Yzma butting heads too!**

 **To YooniquelyOresum: thank you so much for your long review! No it's not too long I loved it! It was the longest review I ever had and it just made my day when I read it! I hope the character list helps and the reason about why Esmeralda went to Auradon Prep!**

 **Now to the general stuff:**

 **Some of the characters mentioned and shown in the list: Peter Pan, Le Fou, etc. will be minor characters. They will show up from time to time to support my main characters or as a source of information. I can't make them all main it'll take too long. There will also be characters who won't make an appearance but will be mentioned by other character throughout the story.**

 **What do you think of Rapunzel? Most stories have her being home-schooled because her mum's over protective but I wanted to change it up a bit and give a reason about why her blonde hair turned brown, please tell me what you think of her so far and if there's any characters you want to see her interact with.**

 **I'm going to do each chapter from roughly three or four different points of view depending on what's happening during the chapter. In chapter one it was Ariel, Flynn/Phoebus and Charming, this one was Shang, Belle and Flynn. I'm not sure who it'll be next chapter but if you want me to say at the start whose point the chapter will be seen from please tell me in the reviews!**

 **What do you think of the characters so far? Have I done a good job keeping them to their original characters? Are there any characters you want to see interact (it can be two completely random characters like Kuzco and Ariel for example)**

 **Finally please, please, please review! I love reviews as they help me know what you think and what I can do to improve my writing so can you please drop me a line or two?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
